polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UAEball
United Arab Emiratesball |nativename = الإمارات العربية المتحدةالكرة|reality = |government = Federation of monarchies (emirates)|language = Arabic (official)|capital = Abu Dhabiball|religion = Islam (official) Christianity Hinduism|founded = 1971 (Current Age is 44)|Likes: Oil, buildings, (burj Khalifa ) dislikes: Those who get in the way of his buildings predecessor = UKball|caption = The best kebab ever!|image = UAEinDubaibyPhilamerica.Ball™|personality = He is very friendly and kind (only with his friends). UAE likes money and luxury. He does not spare the jihadists, gays, and lesbians.|gender = Male|friends = USAball Omanball UKball Canadaball Franceball Germanyball Indiaball Kuwaitball (and have similar flag) Denmarkball Japanball Pakistanball Bahrainball Qatarball (until 2017) Saudi Arabiaball Russiaball Chinaball Bulgariaball Nigeriaball Australiaball|enemies = Iranball dont remove pls Yemenball Al-Qaedaball ISISball Qatarball (after 2017)|likes = Money, Big Cities, Tourism, Coffee, Expensive Cars, Burj Khalifa, enslave immigrants, be a puppet of Saudi Arabiaball|hates = Persians, Jihadists|predecessor = Trucial Statesball|intospace = Ye he can. He has his own program of landing on Mars.and world tallest bilding|military = Pretty strong|food = Lula Kebab, coffee with gold|bork = Oil Oil|onlypredecessor = Trucial Statesball|predicon = Trucial States}} United Arab Emiratesball is a country ball that lives in Middle East. He was formerly Trucial Statesball until UKball gave him independence. He has 9.4 million people on his clay, although only 1.4 million are actually from the country. He is of 40% curry. History UAEball was a sleepy fishing countryball until the oil was discovered. He is one of the best examples of what oil revenue can go to, as he invested back into the country in healthcare, education and infrastructure. It became independent in 1971 and since then has only thrived. His son, Dubaiball has the largest airport in the world, providing connections due to its geographical location and political stability. Like his good friend Bahrainball, UAEball also can into pro cycling team: Team UAE-Emirates (sponsored by UAEball's national airline). Relevant Issues - Basically has the biggest everything - Imports everything - Anschlusses foreigners by using money - Foreigners getting deported, executed and other types of punishment. - Most of all... DO NOT BRING DRUGS OR ALCOHOL INTO THE UAE! Friends * USAball - Biggest buyer * Saudi Arabiaball - My brother! And my Muslim friend, we are related in many ways, he is very cool and used to inspire me until I got independence, he also made Arabic coffee and also an ally on war and we have both too much oil but I still have more oil. * Kuwaitball - I feel for you bro * UKball - Thanks for independence * Nigeriaball - Oil brothers. Many of his tourists come from here. * Indiaball - I am of 40% curry. Help! I have been colonised. Enemies * Iranball - Big liar! Says that the three islands are his and I stole them! He only attacked when I found goods and he is the one who stole the islands from me, He is shia and is not correct Islam! Infidel! * ISISball - I am not related to him! He is not Muslim! He is very evil and makes us look evil, isisball is very annoying and is bombing my mosques! HARAM!!!!!!!! * Qatarball - Yuo traitor! You are helping iran and supporting terrorists! How dare you! Gallery Uaebuela.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png Sand castles.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png 28bw7iw2298x.png TSv9dGd.png EJNxCYw.png VoNkUek.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 2G0l2Vj.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png Bahrain's Troubles.png Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Asia Category:Islamball Category:Arabic speaking countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:Orthodox Category:Semites Category:Homosex Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:UAE Category:Monarchy Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:United Balls Category:Muslim lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Former British Colonies Category:Human rights removers Category:Oil Category:Desert Category:Monies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Muslim Category:THAAD Lovers Category:Absolute monarchy Category:USA allies Category:Poor to Rich